


Daryl Dixon Imagines

by Lady_Jane666



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Past Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, One Shot Collection, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Jane666/pseuds/Lady_Jane666
Summary: A collection of various one-shots originally posted to my fanfiction tumblr @darkly-dreaming-imagines featuring Daryl Dixon as the main romantic interest. Please see chapter notes for any trigger warnings that apply to the particular oneshot.





	1. Imagine Arriving at Hilltop after escaping Negan and the Saviors

**Author's Note:**

> Some Trigger warnings: There is some implied torture/abuse and possible dubious consent/not completely consensual sex , fresh trauma, emotional abuse, and other not so fluffy things talked about since both the reader character and Daryl just escaped from the Sanctuary. These are kind of themes throughout the piece as that is what really is called for with the subject. So please if these are Triggers for you please just skip this.  
> (( When Team Family came back together at the Hilltop was one of my favorite moments on the show because it is just such an emotional moment and when I was writing that Daryl Headcanon last weekend I had this really interesting one shot, it was fun to write Daryl but also some of my other favorites of Team Family.))

The summer sun beat down up your skin as you pushed yourself the last little bit up the hill to the gates of the Hilltop you could see the gates in the distance. All you knew is this is where Maggie was going that fateful night when Abraham was killed and you and Daryl were taken by the Saviors. At the time you had no idea if Daryl was still being held captive or did Sherry keep her promise and help him escape. It had been days or even a week you didn’t know. He could have been anywhere  _He could be dead…_  you think as you wince in pain from your sore muscles from your long journey.

As you inch towards the gates, Sasha who was standing watch at the Hilltop gates spots you stumbling up the hill. “Open the gates! Open the gates!” She screams as she rushes down the later and rushes off to go find Daryl and Jesus who had only returned to the Hilltop the night before. Maggie and Glen had been working in Gardens and stopped their work and rush towards your side. When they see you covered in mud, dirt and blood.

“Oh my god..” Maggie says softly as she wraps her arms around you, her dear friend.  “(y/n) we thought… we thought…” Tears streamed down both of your faces as Glen wrapped his arms around both of you overjoyed that you had escaped.

“I…” You start your body exhausted from dehydration and exhaustion, caused your voice to be weak and soft. “He made his… _wife…”_ You cry into Maggie’s shoulder and both Maggie and Glen knew what that word meant and Maggie’s grip on you tightens as Glen lets go you both as he sees Sasha, Daryl and Jesus racing down the path.

“(y/n)” Daryl calls frantically not believing that you had truly escaped till he actually laid his eyes on you. You pick your head up off Maggie’s shoulder at sound of Daryl’s voice. You slip from Maggie’s arms and muster the last of the strength that you had to race towards Daryl sobbing and calling his name. You had seen him only in passing, only when Negan wanted to hurt you both.  You practically fall into his awaiting arms as they wrap protectively around you holding you tightly against him. “my girl…” Daryl said softly pushing your dirty hair off your face . It was one thing to have gone through your own individual tortures but the worst for you both was seeing each other, each held captive in their own way, unable to even comfort each other. Daryl held you so tightly as he stared into your eyes, just so grateful that you were safe in his arms at that moment.

The tears rolling down your cheeks, coat your lips and make them salty tasting as you lick your lips and reach a shaky hand to touch his face. “I never thought I would see you again..” You admit softly as you touch his cheek. Daryl tried to muster a small smile for you but you knew he had felt the same. It was the way of this world.

“I ain’t never gonna let another asshole touch you… I swear (y/n), I am gonna kill that son of a bitch for what he did to you..” His voice was so soft but filled with so much rage as he spoke leaning in to kiss your tear stained lips tenderly. You had longed to fill his lips on yours, each time that you  _had_ to be with Negan you would close your eyes and pretend it was Daryl and that you were someplace else. Daryl broke the kiss when Maggie touched his shoulder.

“Hey, we should go have the Doctor look her over…” Maggie said softly and Daryl shook his head and tightened his grip around you. Maggie sighed and glanced over at Sasha who shrugged and Jesus shook his head. Daryl had told Jesus about what happened to you both while in the Sanctuary and knew that Daryl was not going to just let you go off with even people you both had considered family.

“She ain’t fucking going nowhere.” Daryl said protectively. Your face resting against his shoulder, you arms wrapped around his back gripping his shirt tightly. As much as you knew you needed medical attention you didn’t want to leave Daryl’s arms and the idea of anyone else touching you in that moment made your skin crawl and stomach turn. “I just got her back…” He said softly to Maggie who nodded knowing that feeling.

“I never said you can’t come, but she needs to see the doctor.” Maggie’s tone was kind, almost motherly as she spoke. Glen stood with his arm around his wife’s shoulder looking at his old friend.

Sasha moved closer and peered at you with a kind smile on her face. “Come on girly,” She teased playfully as you two always had while you were on watch. It was familiar, it made you smile softly. “You look like death.” You chuckle as you look down at the short black dress and men’s work boots you took off a walker both covered in walker blood and dirt.

“I do want to get out of this horrible dress.” You admit softly looking up at Daryl who gave a quick nod in agency. He hadn’t even noticed what you were wearing but when he saw the dress Negan made you wear, his mind went instantly back to seeing  _his_  hands on your bare shoulders as  _he_ kissed your neck. It made his skin crawl and his blood boil.

“That dress needs to fucking burn.” He whispered softly to you as his hands gripped the tight black fabric that clung to your skin.

Maggie let out a little sigh and looked up at Sasha. “Go get (y/n) a change of clothes, and met us in the medical trailer, please.” Sasha gave a quick nod and touched your shoulder. “Come on, let’s get you looked at quick and then a nice bath.” Daryl let his arm’s fall away from your body and took your hand as you both walked with Glen and Maggie towards the trailer. Maggie had her arm around your shoulder and you rested you head against her arm as you walked. “Doctor Carson is a great doctor, he really nice and kind…” Maggie reassured you softly which brought you great comfort.

It also reminded you of how you even ended up in the situation you all were in. “Does that mean..” You as lifting your head and looking nervously up at Maggie but Glen is the one who smiles and beats Maggie to the punch.

“The baby is fine, (y/n), gave us a scare… Maggie has to learn to not do so much.” He said with a little smirk before kissing his wife’s cheek. “But everything is going to be okay thanks to the doc.” Hearing that news sent a wave of relief through your body for a brief moment, you knew at least that was one happy thing to come out of all that pain and suffering everyone had endured.

Maggie and Glen wait outside as the Doc give you a quick once over, Daryl remained by your side the whole time. Never letting go of your hand. Maggie was right and  _this_  Doctor Carson was a very kind man, you even told him that he had a far better bed side manner than his brother. Which made the handsome young doctor laugh a little. He told assured you with some water, food and rest you will begin to feel better soon and also assured you and Daryl both that you were most certainly not pregnant. It was your biggest fear and Daryl’s too.

Once you were finished with the Doc, Maggie and Sasha met you outside with some fresh clothes. “Come on, the big house had hot water and we already got a bath going.” Maggie said with a bright smile and you look back at Daryl for a moment.

“I think the girls got this part…” You say softly before leaning up and kissing his cheek.

“It ain’t nothing I haven’t seen before…” He protested softly his hand gently gripping you hip.

“I know, but I just want to wash all this off me…Maggie and Sasha are like my sisters Daryl. I missed them just as much as I missed you.” Your hand reached up and pushes his hair off his face so you could see him. “Please, baby…” Daryl gave a little nod glanced over at Maggie.

“I swear…”

“Daryl, nothing is going to happen from here to there I promise.” Maggie assured knowing all at least what it was like to be separated from the person that they love.

Sasha smiled as you took a few steps away from Daryl and join your closest friends, “We are going get her all cleaned up and looking herself again…” She said taking your hands as she looked up at Daryl. “Then get her back to you, I promise you.” He gave a little nod as you glanced over your shoulder tried to smile at him.

“Go on, get then…” Daryl said waving his hand as he walked back to Jesus’s trailer which was now being completely invaded by your new found family.

Maggie and Sasha didn’t say much as they helped you walk up to the large estate house that everyone called “the big house” There was hustle and bustle inside, a greasy looking man loomed in a corner office watching you intently as you were helped up the stairs by your friends. You see him mumble something before slamming the door loudly causing you to jump and let out a little shriek.

Sasha gripped your arm tightly to steady and glared at Maggie, “When can we kill that asshole?” She said in a low harsh tone. Maggie sighed and shook her head before looking at you for a moment. She could see your nerves were shot and as soon as the big door opened again she let out a heavy sigh.

“Please God no…” Maggie groaned softly as the greasy looking man came walking out of the room with a hand on his hip and his finger wagging like he was about to scold a group of children.

“I have been more than kind about all this Margret, but we can’t keep taking in strays…” You close your eyes as you listen to him speak, you muscles grow stiff and your heart pounds within your chest. “I am all for helping people but these are people that Negan is going to want back… how stupid can you be honey… look at that girl she looks like she is half dead any ways.”

Maggie and Sasha grip your arms tightly but you rip them away suddenly finding strength when you thought you had none left. “Excuse me.” You snarl. “Are you fucking God?” You hand grip the rail as you steady yourself. “I am not some ‘stray dog’ you filthy rat.. you sick vile excuse for a human.” He had to have been Gregory, you heard Simon and Negan talk in hushed tones about him calling him a ‘tool’ and ‘pussy’ and suddenly you could see why. He looked scared of you, even in your state. As you slowly walked down the steps, Sasha and Maggie clamoring behind you to let it go you wave them off and continue to descend. “Aren’t you the one who got Rick to take at that outpost? That fucking outpost that started this whole damn thing. It’s your fault I am like this… and you call me a stray dog?” You say your tone vicious and cruel as you see and opportunity to exact some kind of revenge on the man who in his own way was responsible for putting you in the position that you were.

In a hushed tone Maggie tells Sasha to go get Daryl that she wasn’t sure that she would be able to stop you from doing something herself. “I… Uh… well yes but how was I supposed to know that your people would killed and you and what’s his face… Daren?”  


“DARYL!” You screech as you take a few more steps to a table where there is a vase holding some flowers. You hands shake as you pick it up and with ever ounce of strength in you, you lob it towards Gregory narrowly missing him causing him to jump. “His name is Daryl… We were taken by the Saviors… they did horrible things to him… but what Negan did to me… what he did to me…” You scream your voice shaking. Other people in the main house started to come out and see the spectacle that was your very public emotional breakdown. Maggie raced to your side and tried to stop you from continuing but you couldn’t hear any of it. “Abraham is dead… he was good man, a good man that I cared about that saved my life and he died 2 feet from me, beaten to death. You know what that looks like? Do you? I know they did it to you… they did it to everyone. But did Negan make you call him ‘Husband’ after, no… did he grunt on top of you after… no…” Your voice was so full of rage your whole body shook you couldn’t even see that Daryl, Glen and Sasha had raced back in just in time to hear the last part.

There was something in Daryl that even though he knew it happened, to hear you actually say anything about Negan actually having you sent him to a very dark place very quickly.  He raced over to you as you continued to scream about the horrors that you heard and witnessed at the Sanctuary. “Do you know that they just kill workers for no reason. They are monster… you made us start a war with monsters!” Your voice was shrill and horse from screaming. You stopped as you felt Daryl’s arms wrap around you.

He leans in and  a low dark tone whispers “Don’t worry sweetheart, I am gonna kill all of ‘em. When it’s time.. it’s not time yet.” He slowly started to pull you away and walk with you back towards the stairs. You didn’t want to go, you wanted to keep screaming. You were enjoying watching the look of horror spread across Gregory’s face.

You stop and look back at Maggie. “He needs to die… he will betray us, if Simon thinks he is a snake and little bitch… that says a lot. He needs to die before he gets his people and more of our family killed.” You say bitterly, Daryl urges you forward but you shake your head. You watch as Maggie sighs and shakes her head.

“That’s not what we do, (y/n), you know that… we aren’t like them.” Glen reminds you and you just shake your head and look up and Daryl. He knows what you are talking about, he has seen first had more than anyone else there what the Saviors were capable of.

“Daryl…” You say softly and he lets out a shallow sigh and turns around letting go you.

“Well Glen, maybe we need to change the way we do things. How much more do we have to suffer before we just end it. For good.” Sasha hung her head as Daryl spoke and Glen and Maggie shook their heads in disbelief. “This is the way things are now, you will see..” Daryl took your hand and started to walk up the stairs as your friends called after you both. You look back for a second and Daryl tugs on your hand gently. “Don’t, it’s not worth it…”

“They are our family…” You mumble softly.

“Yeah, but they didn’t go through hell and live..” He started as he pushed open the door to the decent sized bathroom. He placed his hand on the small of your back and walked with you through the door as he finished. “We did, you and me…” He closed the door behind you and pushed your hair out of the way unzipping the dress you had on. “Now to get rid of this dress and try to start moving forward with life… right?”

You smiled softly as the disgusting black dress fall from your shoulder as you glance back at Daryl. “Only if you are by my side..”

“I am never gonna be any place else, ever again my love.”


	2. Imagine Daryl arriving at the hilltop after escaping the sanctuary and you just had a baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairly fluffy. 
> 
> Originally Requested by an Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I tried a slightly different writing style than I normally do for these type of reader stories. The first part is almost written in Daryl’s perspective and the second bit is my normal imagine/reader story style.

Daryl and Jesus had been on the move since the early dawn hours, making their way through the forest, trying to move as fast as possible while staying safely hidden. Daryl knew that Negan and the Saviors were going to be coming after him, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was getting back to the Hilltop and to the woman he loved. Jesus had explained that Daryl’s love was still there waiting to give birth any day now to their first child. Daryl was relieved that he hadn’t missed the birth of his child, thinking of his beautiful other half and the hope he would one day see his child was all that kept him going during his capture. 

It took most of the day by foot but as the sun began to set Daryl and Jesus walked through the gates of the Hilltop. “I have had the girls move in to my trailer…” Jesus explained as he ushered Daryl towards his modest trailer. “Living with four women, two of them pregnant…” Jesus started with a little laugh which made Daryl crack a little smile.

“Brave man…” Daryl said softly as Jesus walked up the few steps to the front door opening. As the men started to walk in the distinct sound of a new born baby’s cries echoed through the trailer. Enid was standing at the little hot plate boiling some water as Sasha stood in the door way, her back towards the men.

The sound of the baby’s cries made Daryl’s heart sink.  _I missed it…_  He thought mournfully as he quickly moved towards Sasha and placed a hand on her shoulder getting her attention. As she turned around and saw Daryl standing there, waiting to get past her she smiled brightly and wrapped her arms tightly around overjoyed to see him safe. As the young woman pulled back she smiled brightly. “Go see your family…” She said fighting back a few tears as she playfully shoved him forward.

Daryl stumbled into the dimly lit room. Maggie was sitting at the top of the bed, next to the woman who he dreamt of every time he closed his eyes for the last few weeks. In her arms she held their new born child, wrapped in a pristine blanket. Maggie looked up and smiled brightly. “Oh thank God!” she exclaimed happily as she stood up and quickly raced over to Daryl and gave him a tight hug.

“Hi…” Daryl said softly as Maggie wrapped her arm around his shoulder and guided him towards the bed. Sitting down next to his love he wrapped leaned down and took a good look at his child’s face for a moment. In a brief moment he forgot about all the pain that he had gone through at the hands of Dwight and Negan. All the horrors faded away as he reached out and touched his new born’s soft cheek.

Looking up at the woman he loved, watching her eyes grow brighter as she slipped an arm from under the baby, and reach out and touched his face tenderly. “I thought…” She started softly, her voice shaking a little as Daryl leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

“Never…” Daryl said simply. “Nothing will ever keep me from my girl.”

“Girls…” Maggie corrected softly from behind Daryl with a little smirk playing on her lips. “You have a little girl Daryl…” Maggie leaned down and placed a quick kiss on his cheek before tenderly brushing the back of her hand against the sleeping baby girl’s cheek before turning to leave. “I’ll let you three have some time…” Maggie said softly before walking through the door leaving Daryl alone with his new family.

Daryl gazed intently down at his daughter’s face. He leaned over and kissed the side of his love’s head. Relived and overjoyed being in the peace of the moment.

++++++++

As Daryl’s lips touched the side of your head there was a weight lifted from your shoulders. Your daughter was here, healthy and safe. Daryl had returned. He was covered in grime and sweat, certainly worse for the wear but he was back where he belonged. His head rested against yours as you both gazed intently down at your new born little girl who was sleeping in your arms.

“When?” Daryl asked in little more than a whisper, the heat from his breath tingling your skin as he let out a little sigh.

Your hand traces over your daughter’s soft, dark hair as you smile up at Daryl. “This morning, a few hours before you got here.” Daryl let out sigh of almost relief that made your heart skip a beat. “You didn’t miss too much Daddy…” You hand brushes his cheek as you leaned and kissed him tenderly, you lips lingering on his as his hand slipped behind your head pulling you deeper into the kiss. You start to chuckle as little as your daughter starts to fuss in your arms disrupting the otherwise tender moment. Daryl went to pick her up out of your arms but you tut softly. “Oh no you don’t babe… there is soap.. water.. go wash your hands at least. Jesus has clothes in the dresser over there by the window.” You point toward the far window and Daryl obliges you without much fuss. He always gave you hell when you told him to shower or bathe but holding his daughter was going to be and obvious motivator.

Once he had changed into a simple black t-shirt and washed at least three of the five layers of dirt on his hands and arms he walked back over the bed where you lay. “Clean… see..” He said showing you his hand and pulling at his clean shirt before leaning down and carefully slipping his hands between yours and your daughter’s tiny frame. “Now let me hold my baby girl…” He grumbled with a joking smirk playing on his lips as he finally held your baby in his arms. His eyes seemed to light up, even as she fussed in his arms. “Hey little bit… what do you think you are doing fussing to your daddy like that?” His tone was so soft and his voice had this playful quality you had only seen come out a handful of times before when he was playing with Judith. Your little girl stretched her arms out of her swaddled blankets with a large yawn that made Daryl and you both laugh softly. “This life business is tough shit..”

“Daryl…” You chide but Daryl playfully waves his hand dismissively as nestles your daughter in the crook of his arm.

“See… your mama, she came from a good family… all proper like.” He starts as he rocks her slowly in his arms, leaning down to kiss her tiny fingers. “Now daddy, well I came from a different sort of family. Where we cussed and fought… but we loved each other and always had each other’s backs.”  Your little girl gripped his index finger tightly as blinked her eyes open, gazing intently at her father’s face as he spoke. “You are gonna have a good life, I promise.” His words and honest promise made you smile softly as you leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on your daughter’s soft mess of dark hair.

Looking up at Daryl you reached up and pushed a few strands of his mess hair of his face as your spoke. “She needs a name.” You note as you look at Daryl with a small smile playing on your lips. “I hadn’t really thought of a name…”

“You said real early on you liked Harper for girl…” Daryl pointed out, the fact he remembered such a small little detail of a conversation that seemed like a life time ago reminded you all too well why you fell in love with him. He never seemed liked he noticed, but he always paid attention to even the littlest detail.

Leaning back against the pillows you unconsciously rest your hands on your stomach like you had for the last few weeks that you had been all but stuck in that same bed on bed rest. “I thought you wanted to call her Mae, after your mom..” You point out softly not wanting him to forget his own feelings on the name of your child.

Daryl smiled and leaned forward placing a soft kiss on your lips as her placed your daughter back in your arms. Leaning back he smirked for a moment as he pondered. “Harper Mae…” Daryl suggested and you gave a quick but firm nod. Not needing to give another moment’s thought to your little girl’s name.

“Well, hello Harper…” You coo softly as you place a soft kiss on her forehead taking in that unique and special new baby smell before leaning back and laying the newly named Harper across your chest so you could stretch out some as Daryl stood up from the bed. Harper nestled against your chest, her head resting over you heart. It’s steady and familiar rhythm slowly lulling her off to sleep as you watch Daryl pace for several moments his eyes darting between you and Harper and the door that led to your waiting friends. “Daryl…”

He stops his pacing and looks at you, his thumb in him mouth as he chewed on the nail deep in thought. “(y/n)..” He responded back simply and you let out a heavy sigh. “Listen… I need to talk to them. Let them know what they are really like baby…” His words were laced with pain and rage. By his tone alone there was something deep in your soul that told you that you never truly want to know what happened to him at the Sanctuary.

“What about me?” You ask in spite of your better judgment but you had been with out the man you adored with every fiber of your soul for so long the idea of even a wall parting you in that moment seemed like he was being thrown into that van all over again. Your face showed your pain and Daryl took a few steps towards your reaching out and cupping your cheek. “I missed you so much… I… I…” you emotions were getting the better of you and Daryl instinctively wiped away the few stray tears that rolled down your cheek.

“My girl…” He paused and looked down at Harper who was resting peacefully once more, safe in your arms. “My girls…” his tone was not it’s usual tender tone, there was this protective edge to the way he spoke. “I don’t want you to hear that. I don’t want her to hear it… I don’t want her knowing anything about any of this… but they gotta know. We gotta end this baby…I can’t raise her in a world where Negan breaths…” his words dripped with venom and disgust. All you could was silently nod and motion for him to pick Harper up off your chest.

“Put her in the cradle…” You mumbled with a yawn point towards the small wooden cradle one of the residents of the Hilltop had crafted for another baby who had been born there and was passed down to your family. Daryl gave a quick nod and carefully pick Harper up from your chest. His steps were quick and even so he would not wake her. He laid her down gently on the soft blanket that lined the bottom of the cradle. Watching from the bed as you rolled to lay on your side, Daryl carefully tucked Harper’s swaddle around her tightly to make sure was snugly wrapped before turn back towards you. “Thank you.” You say softly and you yawn once more.

Daryl smirks “Get some rest, I’ll listen for her while I talk to Maggie and Sasha..” On his way out of the bedroom he paused for a moment and leaned down kissing your cheek softly. “I will be in bed next to you before you know it… I promise.”  His words brought profound comfort to you as you gave Daryl a sleepy smile as he slips through the door and you close your eyes drifting off into a pleasant slumber where you dream of a happy future with your family.


End file.
